


Outside

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, ayahina, ayahina family au, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like father, like son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Request on tumblr  
> ~ Kiss Prompt: Exhausted Parents Kissed

_Inspired by this ([x](http://dorisfloresgorgeous.tumblr.com/post/122449751588/every-kid-ever))_

* * *

 

“I’ll disconnect the internet.” her voice had never sounded that viscous - or more like, it was Ayato’s first time hearing her speak that way in years - or perhaps, it was his first time he heard her speak that way to their child - their child, the one they both  loved, adored, protected, spoiled so much. It was such a pity that he had to turn out this way, Ayato thought, as he leaned against the doorway, smirking at the sight of his child and his wife bickering over his obsession with games - again.

__

His wide, brown eyes had been covered by his shaggy blue bangs - and he had been kicking his legs ever since Hinami went in front of the television, blocking his view. "Why?! Why do you need to this to me, huh?!"

__

"Because you've been sitting for three hours straight playing video games, Akashi" Hinami hissed, "You could be doing educational activities, like reading."

__

"Just leave me alone, damn it!" he whined angrily, slumping further down the sofa - perhaps his rebellious phase kicked in too soon, Ayato thought, as he cleared his throat and took a few steps further inside the house. "Impeccable timing, Otou-San."

__

"I have a reputation for that." he replied, almost sarcastically, and flopped on top of the chair, "Hinami, leave him the hell alone."

__

"Ayato!"

__

"If he wants his brains to fry, then let him be."

__

He could feel his son glaring daggers at him - not like he cared, though - anyway, what could the little shit do - other than talking back and acting like a brat. What's the worse he would do - spit on him, throw him something?

__

"What the hell?" Akashi inquired. "Who's fucking side are you on?"

__

Now Ayato would've turned around and given his child a death glare - if he wouldn't have heard the sound of echoing sound of a sharp, painful slap - his smirk grew and he turned around to face his son, whose face was red - with either embarrassment or anger - his eyes watering. "I hate you!"

__

"Good!"

__

She had turned her back, disconnected his console  from the television, and was now heading outside - and Ayato had to hold back his laughter with a cough, as he watched her throw the console out the window and into the concrete backyard, the sound of glass shattering into millions of pieces - just like Akashi’s heart - as he watched, stared hopelessly at what used to be his XBox.

__

How entertaining, Ayato wanted to say but figured it would be better if he’d stay with his mouth shut and simply watch over the scene unravel before his eyes. “Now you have a reason to hate me,” Hinami said, turning to look at him, “As long as you’re under this house you follow my rules.”

__

His reply came with the silence and steady breaths, and before either of them could say anything, Akashi had gotten up - stormed upstairs to his room, the loud sounds of him crashing things around his room. He heard a sigh escape her lips - and turned to look at her with his famous, shit-eating grin - that slowly disappeared when he noticed how exhausted she looked. “You look like shit.”

__

She frowned. “Thanks.” And he laughed and signaled for her to come closer, with a gesture of his finger. “You need a hug.” It sounded as if he was mocking her - which perhaps he was - but he also meant to comfort as well - and he would’ve if it weren’t for the fact that his damn brat decided to come back down stairs - holding his suitcase.

__

He groaned in annoyance.

__

He didn’t have the time to deal with Akashi right now.

__

“I’m leaving.”

__

“Good.”

__

His brown eyes widened, and just before Hinami could speak, he said,“Go out to the real world and watch how hard it is - wish you luck hunting by yourself and dying alone, “ He paused, before turning to look at his son, dead in the eyes, “Hell, it’s going to be a blessing when you’re gone.”

__

A pause.

__

A sarcastic laugh from the little brat.

__

“Did I ask to be born?” Akashi questioned, with some sort of maliciousness in his voice and an eyebrow raised. “I was brought into this world because you two were horny one night!”

__

The atmosphere thickened -

__

Ayato smirked, and Hinami gasped -

__

And before anyone of them could break the silence - Akashi had turned and was already out the doorway - leaving the two parents alone once again.

__

.

__

He had attempted to cheer her up by cracking jokes or by telling her sweet compliments, even pick-up lines ["did you sit on sugar today? Cause your ass looks sweet!" Ayato said.]

__

"I'm tired," she murmured, as he tugged her against his chest, staring at him with half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips. "Really, really tired."

__

His hands trailed up past her back, one curling around her hair and the other groping her ass - bringing her into an open mouth kiss - relaxing against her lips, moving along them eagerly - feeling every crack. She moaned against him, each and every noise she made sent him over the roof.

__

"Still tired?" he said, once he pushed her away, and she nodded her head - and he smirked teasingly. "Fine then, get some rest."

__

(He vaguely heard her utter _"love you"_ as she cuddled into his chest)


End file.
